super_fanon_video_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission: Colonization
Mission: Colonization is an all new game for PC, Android and IOS. In this game, you play as one of the astronauts on the 1st mission to Mars. The point of the same is to send more astronauts to mars, to build and create mars cities. Soon, you'll be able to travel to more planets and other places and build your amazing intergalactic empire! How To Play # Create your own avatar and start making a mars colony # Collect Martian Materials & Trade with aliens to earn tons of money # Use your money to receive stuff from earth such as metal, wood and more astronauts # The more materials and astronauts you have, the more you can build # Build up your Mars Empire! # Travel to other galactic areas like Venus, Pluto & Saturn's Moons & Create amazing metropolises # Have Fun! And remember, the game is very fun and exciting, filled with alien ambushes, crazy natural disasters and much, much, more. Starting Off After Creating your character, you and four other astronauts will land on Mars, where a small colony is set up for your stay. after starting, you can assign jobs to astronauts and obtain special materials to build up the Mars city! Worlds you can go To # Mars # Venus # Jupiter's Moons # Mercury # Saturn's Moons # Pluto # Water Planet # Jungle Planet Building Up After you land, there will be three more astronauts that walk around the small moon colony (If player is male, there will be two females and one male, if player is female, two males and one female). Astronauts can be tapped on and sent to do missions such as, collect space rocks, and more. Astronauts can also be given a "main job", which can be doctor, chef, builder, collector and more. Each Astronaut can do simple tasks, but once given a main job, they will receive a list of new job related missions, but beware, once you assign an astronaut a job, you can't change it. As you obtain more money and receive more building materials to build with. Obtaining Money On Mars, the 1st planet, obtaining money is simple, when astronauts obtain mars rocks, you can use a device that you get from the beginning to teleport your moon rocks back to earth in exchange for money. Another way to earn money is collecting income from buildings and when astronauts finish doing jobs. Also, sometimes you can find little green men strolling around your camp or city. Once you click on them, they will ask to trade random items for martian currency which then can be traded for earth cash. Getting More Astronauts The first and easiest way to obtain astronauts is to just naturally wait for more astronauts to come, but that takes way too long, so lets try other methods. On the last section we covered how to obtain money. Once you have $50,000, you will be able to send another capsule from Earth to Mars containing one astronaut. It's gender and nationality will be random. You will also obtain more astronauts as you level up. Sometimes, two astronauts will have a child, of random gender and a mix of the parent's nationalities, who will get more and more responsibilities as they grow up. Sometimes, an alien will become a citizen. Once a citizen, an alien may mate with another alien to create an alien child, or rarely, mate with a human to create a hybrid. Once you upgrade your rocket ships, astronauts will be more common Astronaut Jobs Default Jobs * Build Small Capsule * Cook Average Meal * Collect Mars Rocks * Work on Disease Cures * Hunt Alien Animals * Work on an Atmosphere Advanced Jobs * Grow Plants (Botanist) * Pick Harvest (Botanist) * Build Large Home (Builder) * Build Oxygen Unit (Builder) * Cook Excellent Breakfast (Chef) * Cook Excellent Lunch (Chef) * Cook Excellent Dinner (Chef) *Collect Mars Gems (Collector) *Test How Animals Adapt (Scientist) *